A Bottle of Wine Later
by SaikohBellaL
Summary: Maura is sitting at home alone, whilst Jane is on a date. A bottle of wine later and Maura is drunkenly calling Jane. "You go on dates and dates and more dates, then come complaining to me about the fact that all the guys you date are jerks. Well you know what, I'm fed up with it! I could give you so much more than any of those guys." Rizzles of course!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles.**

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes/grammatical errors, as I don't have a beta. **

* * *

Maura was sitting at home alone on a Friday night. Normally she spent Friday nights with Jane, but Jane was on a date. Normally they would be eating Chinese food and talking. Not tonight though. She sighed and took another large sip of her red wine. She wasn't upset because she was alone, she was upset because this was her night with Jane and she blew her off for a date! She should be the one taking Jane out on dates! She took another angry sip of wine, slamming her glass down on the table a little too hard.

She put her head against the back of the couch, tucked her knees up and hugged them tightly, she almost looked childish in the pose. The doctor looked at the blank TV screen in front of her, she hadn't even turned it on, she was strangely content with sitting and wallowing in her own self misery and pity. She glanced over to her phone for the 5th time that minute, she was considering calling Jane, but had no idea what she would say. So instead of picking up her phone, she settled for uncurling herself from her current position and gulping down her half filled glass of wine.

The time passed faster with each glass of wine and soon it was dawning on 2am and an empty bottle of wine.

Maura looked at her phone, this time she had no more wine left to drink, so she picked up her phone and dialed Jane's number. It went straight to message bank, Jane's voice message rung out in her unmistakable raspy voice, "Jane Rizzoli, you know what do do." Maura sighed and begun to talk after the beep, "Jane, it's Maura." She sighed, her speech was slurred, "I don't really know why I'm calling you, actually that's partly a lie. I suppose I was fed up with sitting alone while you were off on a date with some guy. You go on dates and dates and more dates, then come complaining to me about the fact that all the guys you date are jerks. Well you know what, I'm fed up with it! I could give you so much more than any of those guys, I already care about you, I already understand you, I already know your family, I'm already in love with you-" Maura paused, realizing what she had just told Jane, or Jane's voice-mail. "Wait – I uh... Crap. I didn't mean to say that. Crap..." She didn't know what else to say, so she hung up the phone.

Maura woke the next morning with a thumping head ache and a churning stomach... that bottle of wine had been a bad idea. She squinted her eyes and rubbed her sore head, trying to recall the events of last night. She remembered drinking and Jane. Was Jane there with her? Wait. No. It all came flooding back. The phone call, the voice message. Maura winced at her stupidity. She rolled over and checked the time – 10am, Jane was bound to be up already, meaning she would probably have gotten the message.

Jane sighed as she listened to the message for the 5th time that morning, "I don't really know why I'm calling you, actually that's partly a lie. I suppose I was fed up with sitting alone while you were off on a date with some guy. You go on dates and dates and more dates, then come complaining to me about the fact that all the guys you date are jerks. Well you know what, I'm fed up with it! I could give you so much more than any of those guys, I already care about you, I already understand you, I already know your family, I'm already in love with you – wait – I uh... Crap. I didn't mean to say that. Crap."

Did Maura mean any of that? Or was she just spouting drunken rubbish? Jane looked at the time – 11am, she was meeting Maura for lunch in an hour, she would talk to her then. It was going to be a LONG hour.

* * *

Jane ended up leaving for lunch half at 11:30, arriving at the cafe 15 minutes early. She scouted the cafe for Maura, finding her sitting in their usual spot, on the red couch tucked away in the corner, already baring a cup of coffee.

"Hey." She greeted the ME and she sat down beside her.

"Hi." Maura smiled timidly back. She tried to study Jane's face, attempting to figure out what was going on in that complex mind of hers, but had no luck. They sat in silence for 20 seconds before Maura spoke, "How was your date?"

Jane shifted uncomfortably, "I suppose I will complain about it to you now like I always do, right?"

Maura broke eye contact with the detective and looked down at her coffee cup, "You got my voice-mail." There was no question about it.

"Yeah I did... Maura d-"

"Jane." She cut her off, "I'd understand if you wanted to leave, or didn't want to talk to me, because this is bound to make things awkward. I never should of -"

"Maura." Jane said, cutting her off, "Look at me."

Maura reluctantly tore her eyes from her cup and up to Jane's stare.

"Did you mean any of what you said?" Jane asked.

"In the message?"

"Yeah, when you said you were in love with me, did you mean it?"

Maura couldn't manage any words, so with out breaking eye contact with Jane, she just nodded.

Jane took a moment to take in before shifting closer to Maura. She grabbed the doctor's hand in her own, "Really?" She breathed out.

"Really." Maura whispered in return.

Jane smiled softly before capturing Maura's lips with her own.


End file.
